SFCW All-Stars Battle Royale (fan game)
(this page is under construction) SFCW All-Stars Battle Royale is a fan game made by Ravoka67 based off Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. And NO!!! THIS ISN'T JUST A CLONE OF SMASH!!! OK?!?!?! JESUS CHRIST!!! Anyway, this is just an idea which most likely won't be made, unless somebody wants to make it. In that case, go right ahead. Playable Characters 20 only. And it's free join. No need to ask. #Ravoka the Wolf - Ravoka67 #Pyrrhos the Fox - Ravoka67 #Ion the Hedgehog - DUBSTEPxSonic #Xeno the Hedgehog - Ravoka67 #Lightning the Hedgehog-Sonic'sadventure33473 #Clash the Hedgehog - CallofDutyfan360 #Paradox the Hedgehog - Titanium562 #Nexus the Hedgehog-NexusandWisp #Misty the Cat- Katrinasis #Amber the Lynx- Blueybluewolf (work-in-progress) #Alex the Fox-TheMan125 #(open) #(open) #(open) #(open) #(open) #(open) #(open) Movesets Moveset Example: http://au.ign.com/wikis/playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/Kratos Ravoka the Wolf Entrance Animation: Floats to the ground and extracts knucke spikes VIctory Animation: Half-extends arms with spikes extended Defeat Animation: Stabs into the ground Rival - Ion the Hedgehog Basic Attacks Square-Neutral: Stab Square-Up: Upward Stab Square-Down: Stab Quake Square-Side: Slice Triangle-Neutral: Dark Orb Triangle-Up: Dark Wave Triangle-Down: Dark Blast Triangle-Side: Dark Spear Circle-Neutral: Tail Whip Circle-Up: Tail Flip Circle-Down: Tail Sting Circle-Side: Tail Spin Combos Square-Triangle-Circle: Spike Flurry Circle-Triangle-Square: Tail Flurry Triangle-Square-Circle: Dark Flurry Square (air): Spike Dive Triangle (air): Dark Squash Circle (air): Bomb Tail Sting Super Moves Level 1 - Spike Fury - Ravoka slides with one arm out. Whoever gets caught dies. Level 2 - Mega Dark Blast - Dark Blast but on a larger scale. Whoever gets caught dies. Level 3 - Ultimate Transformation - Ravoka transforms into Ultimate Ravoka. Whoever comes into contact with him dies. Pyrrhos the Fox (under construction) Ion the Hedgehog Entrance Animation: Drops down a Platform and gets into battle stance Victory Animation: Points at the Screen Defeat Animation: Crosses Arms with Back towards screen Rival: Ravoka the Wolf Basic Attacks Square-Neutral: Punch Square-Up: Uppercut Square-Down: Low Spin Kick Square-Side: Forward Punch Triangle-Neutral: Atomic Bolt Shot Triangle-Up: Atomic Push Triangle-Down: Atomic Mine (placeable) Triangle-Side: Atomic Dash Attack Circle-Neutral: Energy Punch Circle-Up:: Back Flip Energy Kick Circle-Down: Scissor Energy Kick Circle-Side: Spin Dash Attack Combos Square-Triangle-Circle: Fury Strike Circle-Triangle-Square: Fury Kicks Triangle-Square-Circle: Fury Energize Square (air): Diving Ground Strike Triangle (air): Energy Tri-Wave Circle (air): Diving Energy Kick Super Moves Level 1: Final Atomic Burst - Ion creates a small but Deadly wave of energy - Whoever gets Caught dies Level 2: Final Atomic Hand Blast - Ion Charges a hand Blast made of atomic energy - Whoever gets caught in the blast dies Level 3: Guardian Form A - Ion Transforms into His Guardian Form - Whoever Gets Caught by touch dies Xeno the Hedgehog (under construction) Lightning the Hedgehog Entrance Animation: A bolt of lightning strikes and lightning appears Victory Animation: Lightning crosses her arms and smiles Defeat Animation: Lightning crosses her arms and looks dissapionted whilst turning her head to the side and sighing Rival: Xeno The Hedgehog Basic Attacks Square Neutral: Vertical Electric Sword Slice Square Up: High Diagonal Slice Square Down: Low Diagonal Slice Square Side: Electric Spin Triangle Neutral: Electric Orb Triangle Up:High Diagonal Orb Triangle Down: Electric Current (travels on the ground) Triangle Side: Homing Orb Circle Neutral: Lightning Shield Circle Up: Backflip Circle Down: Horizontal Lightning Strike Circle Side: Quick Dash Combos Square Square Square: Huge Slice Triangle Triangle Triangle: Huge Orb Circle Circle Circle: Huge Sheild Square Square Triange: Ultra Orb Circle Circle Square: Charge Slice Circle Circle Triangle: Charge Orb Circle Square Triangle: Thunder Beam Super Moves Level 1 Silver Summon: A small transparent cyan hand begins trying to fling enemies at other enemies, if you get captured by the hand or hit by another player you die. Level 2 Blaze Summon: A large homing fire ball appears, if you touch it you die. Level 3 Super Lightning: Lightning turns super and gets surrounded with a ball of blue energy, she can fly arround the stage, if you touch her you die (under construction) Clash the Hedgehog (under construction) Paradox the Hedgehog Entrance Animation: Paradox leaps out of a purple and black vortex. Victory Animation: Paradox floats in the air and laughs maniacally. Defeat Animation: Paradox falls to the ground and disappears into a purple and black vortex. Basic Attacks Square-Neutral: Claw Slash Square-Up: Upward Slash Square-Down: Multi-Arm Spawn (Temporary doubles attack damage, excluding Multi-Arm Smash, Multi-Arm Toss and Super Moves 2 and 3) Square-Side: Slide Kick Triangle-Neutral: Gear Throw Triangle-Up: Gear Clash Triangle-Down: Time Burst Triangle-Side: Space Blast Circle-Neutral: Circle-Up: Wings of Distortion Circle-Down: Teleport Circle-Side: Spin Dash Combos Square-Triangle-Circle: Multi-Arm Toss Circle-Triangle-Square: Clockwork Orb Triangle-Square-Circle: Multi-Arm Smash Square (Air): Chaos Tornado Triangle (Air): Gear Blitz Circle (Air): Dash Glide (Homing Attack) Super Moves Level 1: Time-Space Distortion - All other fighters apart from Paradox have their move controls are mixed up and they move in random directions, giving Paradox a chance to strike while they can't attack. Paradox's strength is still the same, though. Level 2: Time-Space Sphere - Paradox creates a large purple and black sphere that envelopes most of the arena and other fighters. All fighters apart from Paradox die once contact is given. Level 3: Time Eater's Rebirth - Paradox obtains the Master Emerald and transforms into the Time Eater from Sonic Generations. He can fly all over the arena and slash the other fighters. All fighters who touch the Time Eater die. Misty the Cat (Under construction) Stages '(under construction)' Hydro Speedway Deep Ruins Soundtrack Ion's theme: https://soundcloud.com/frighttrainroll/final-vengence Lightning theme: http://youtu.be/d-M1Fbul8Jg Misty's theme: World is mine Instrumental https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DT9v1neHMKM Rivalries Ravoka VS Ion Pyrrhos VS Sting Lightning vs Xeno